


Разговор

by Dai_Ri



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: У Кайсея — буйная юность





	Разговор

**Author's Note:**

> BATTLE OF TOKYO — проект агентства LDH, запущенный в апреле 2019 года. Включает в себя: аудикомпозиции и видеоклипы, четыре лайва и множество вспомогательных материалов. События BATTLE OF TOKYO происходят в параллельных вселенных, которые неожиданно пересеклись на арене города Вавилониум. В танцевальных баттлах на этой арене участвуют четыре команды: MAD JESTER (GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE), ROWDY SHOGUN (The RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE), Astro9 (FANTASTICS from EXILE TRIBE) и JIGGY BOYZ (BALLISTIK BOYZ from EXILE TRIBE). Каждому персонажу всех четырех команд были созданы характеры и даны имена

— Кайсей-кун, проходи, присаживайся.

Кайсею казалось — перед ним не просторный кабинет главы агентства, а пещера дракона, где под ногами кипит лава, гуляют камни и каждый шаг ведет к верной гибели... И отступать — нельзя. Раз пригласили, значит, так или иначе заслужил. В куче смыслов...

Кайсей на деревянных ногах приблизился к столу с мягкими изгибами и ворохом бумаг. Ладони взмокли, уши горели. Хиро-сан — пока что — даже на него не смотрел, но уже тянуло сознаться во всех смертных грехах, вольных и невольных. Вспомнилось и такое, о чем, казалось, забылось давно. Мало ли последствий у пьяных вечеринок... Главное, не с девчонкой в одной постели просыпался. Обрюхатить случайную дуру Кайсея не прельщало от слова совсем. О семье пусть семпаи пекутся! Терпеть кого-то вопящего у себя дома, вместо того чтобы лечь и отрубиться — не-не-не, и думать страшно! А с теми же семпаями спать вроде не запрещено...

— Молодость — время буйств, не так ли, Кайсей-кун? Постоянные гонка, доказательство, что и ты чего-то достоин, тренировки день ото дня — всё это выматывает, я понимаю. Я сам не был образцом пай-мальчика, с другой стороны, у меня и не было настоящего дома, — Хиро-сан перебирал бумаги, весь предельно деловой. Кайсей, разумеется, видел все клипы EXILE и записи прошлых выступлений, но образ того крутого перформера, кажется, навек похоронился под макулатурой и деловыми костюмами.

Захотелось поязвить, пожаловаться, обвинить: «Загруженность вы сами же и создаете; проектов — что грибов после дождя, еще вопрос, съедобных ли?» Только следом нахлынивало другое — как им всем было интересно и весело, как они сплотились разномастной толпой за каких-то пару месяцев, как строили планы на будущее и разветвляли вселенные, работали над образами... Как до этого всего Хиро-сан пришел к ним: «У меня есть одна идея. Хотите принять участие?» И они, «Рампейджи», все захотели и все загорелись. Хиро-сан дарил им удивительный мир за просто так. Ему нужна была только живая вовлеченность. В остальном он, словно добрый волшебник, исполнял прихоти и желания, выслушивал внимательно, не игнорировал — записывал ими придуманный концепт и имена для ROWDY SHOGUN, организовывал площадки для съемок и пиар. Пока они развлекались — о BATTLE OF TOKYO услышала вся Япония. Дай Кайсею выбор, отказался бы он от того, что испытал?.. Нет.

— К чему вы ведете?

— Я думал, ты уже сам обо всем догадался, — Хиро-сан улыбнулся жестко и сухо. — LDH — это дом, в котором лично ты, Кайсей-кун, можешь воплотить все свои смелые мечты. В обмен я прошу не так многого. Признаться, я ужасно лоялен к вам, мальчики, а к вам, «Рампейджам», в особенной степени. Редко когда кто столь лихо поворачивает мои планы вспять.

Кайсей вспомнил выматывающее, почти ломающее время, которое очень походило на игру на выживание — быть либо против всех, либо со всеми, либо вообще в стороне. Они выбрали второе. И выиграли. Все остались в команде, в группе. А ведь Хиро-сан мог и отсеять. Безжалостно. Совершенно не тянуло думать про подобный исход.

— Хиро-сан, я... — Кайсей начал запальчиво и сразу запнулся. «Я вам очень признателен»? «Я люблю свою группу»? «Я тупой и много косячу, но не подведу вас»?

Хиро-сан явно ждал другого. Главный вопрос: о чем именно ему успели рассказать?.. Кайсей не то чтобы ввязывался во что-то мутное и крупное, скорее наоборот — баловался по мелочам. Заглядывал в казино, гей-клуб, стриптиз и везде давал о себе знать, испытывал судьбу: делал ставки, танцевал на возвышении в центре круга, заказывал себе торт с сюрпризом и личным поздравлением. Участвовал в парочке митингов и протестов. Пробовал забористый крепкий алкоголь и кальян. Так, травяной настой на подышать, ничего серьезного. Поводило слегка — и отпустило. Он в тот клуб и не заглядывал больше. Ну а все случайные и неслучайные перепихи случались в проверенных местах и чего-чего, а камер на изготовке у них не наблюдалось. Список пестрел — и всё-таки вряд ли хоть один пункт тянул на пожизненное.

— Все мы имеем право на ошибку и на ее исправление, Кайсей-кун.

Кайсей прикусил губу: в чем именно ему каяться?! Во всем и сразу? Тогда стоило половину «Рампейджей» сюда позвать. В душевых и за пивом такими историями порой делились, что Кайсей на их фоне сущий ангелок. Например, часть ребят реально исколотила битами пару машин, своих или чужих — история умалчивает. Вжиться в роль для клипа им захотелось!.. Но никаких заявлений и кар небесных не сыпалось. Как ходили лыбясь — так и продолжали. Может, Хиро-сан про это решил с ним поговорить? Имена-явки. А взамен никто не узнает о маленьких шалостях...

Кайсей еле сдержал рвущееся: «Не томите! Выкладывайте условия!» Топтание вокруг да около выматывало. Прошло едва ли десять минут, а уже ломило виски, как после изнуряющей тренировки.

— Я вру у себя в блоге. Про строгую диету и всякое такое. Просто постоянно хочу жрать — от этого злюсь и завожусь с пол-оборота. Бегаю ночами за жирной и вредной пищей. И сжираю ее с превеликим удовольствием!

— Похвальная честность, но не лучше ли тебе это рассказать своему тренеру? Про эмоциональные сбои. Тренер, хоть и профессионал, не может стать тобой и угадать реакции твоего организма. Судя по твоему рассказу, ты не из тех, кому подходит урезание рациона питания. Скажи тренеру — и он обязательно подберет другую программу. Молча слушаются только роботы.

— Х-хорошо, Хиро-сан.

И это всё?.. Или нет?

Хиро-сан выровнял стопку бумаг и взглянул на Кайсея пристально, остро, проникая взглядом под кожу. Не всё, значит...

— Я узнал, что ты покупал сигареты.

Кайсей чуть не стек по стулу. Так вот из-за чего всё! Нахлынуло чувство странного облегчения... или разочарования? В его понимании линчевать стоило за другое. Однако, помешанный на качалке, Кайсей знал, как сильно тренер ругался по поводу несоблюдения элементарного базиса и намного меньше — по прочим поводам. Говорил: вы можете хоть каждый день отжиматься по сто раз, но если вы будете делать это неправильно — результата не ждите, ждите вреда. Только Кайсей не дурак, чтобы угрохивать собственные старания.

— Я не себе, я маме. Мы с ней поспорили, что я смогу зайти и купить. Зайти и купить оказалось сложно, — Кайсей почесал в затылке. — Я около месяца тупо приглядывался к ассортименту и наблюдал за другими людьми, которые покупали сигареты. Но у меня ни язык не поворачивался, ни руки не брали. Я не забыл, когда вы нас собрали и рассказывали о правилах агентства и о том, что от некоторых привычек придется отказаться. Я еще расстроился ужасно, что нужно удалить твиттер — у меня такая клевая коллекция видюшек набралась... Подумывал логин изменить, но решил: это будет нечестно. И тут... почти так же.

— Хорошо, что ты не забыл. Я ввел запреты не просто так, а ради блага каждого мембера, ради вашей безопасности и здоровья. Ты понимаешь это, я вижу, — Хиро-сан вернулся к делам, защелкал по клавишам. Здоровенный монитор несколько пугал. Кто знает, что там отражалось... — Запомни еще, Кайсей-кун: не стоит вводить меня в заблуждение и испытывать мое терпение и проверять вседозволенность на прочность. Они могут лопнуть в самый неподходящий момент. Уши и глаза есть везде. Везде. И, к сожалению, не только мои. Ты свободен.

Кайсей сглотнул, торопливо поднялся и, стараясь держаться уверенно, всё равно сиганул прочь из кабинета главы агентства как можно скорее. Пожалуй, нужно было предупредить ребят, рассказав о сегодняшнем. Пусть лучше тихарятся. А с сомнительными местами и людьми стоило однозначно заканчивать. Ради собственного блага.


End file.
